The device is primarily intended for use in such applications where a torque is to be transmitted between two shafts and the coupling allows the shafts to form a certain angle and/or the shafts are displaceable parallel to each other. An earlier device of this kind is shown for example in the Swedish Patent Publication No. 7405180-6.